


Better than you.

by chanmosphere



Series: Chanbaek smuts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Not up for sequels.





	Better than you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

"You like them, don't you?" Baekhyun pants, looking down to where Chanyeol has his mouth enclosed around his right nipple, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Baekhyun hears him hum, his large hand spreads over the hardened muscles of the abs he worked so hard to get for the last couple of months, and smiles when he knows he has fulfilled his mission: drive his boyfriend crazy.

Chanyeol abandons the red nub and moves down, kissing every line of skin until he stops right below his navel and shoves his tongue in, making Baekhyun gasp and suck in his stomach.

"I do." Chanyeol finally answers and pretends to bite some of the skin, catching nothing in between his teeth. "But I love your cute belly even more." He adds, kissing his stomach and looking up at Baekhyun through his lashes. The older scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Yeol." Baekhyun groans, feeling his hard cock twitch and throb for some attention inside his underwear.

"I won’t be touching your dick."

"What?" It comes out as a gasp. Baekhyun lifts his head from the pillows to look at the younger with wide eyes.

"I'll make you come with just my fingers."

"Don't be ridiculous, I─" Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol pulls his underwear down, brushing his cock in the process and giving him some of the friction he needs.

"If I can do it," Chanyeol kisses the lower part of Baekhyun's belly, close to where his cock lies, red and swollen "I'll let you do whatever you want to me later."

It sounds like a very promising proposal, so Baekhyun just nods as he bites his lip and lets his head fall back down onto the pillow. He feels Chanyeol gently spreading his legs and caressing his inner thigh teasingly, provoking a low moan to leave his mouth.

Chanyeol moves up to press his lips on Baekhyun's jaw, leaving a few small kisses there to then continue to his chin and lips. "I love you." He whispers and Baekhyun gives him a drowsy smile before puckering his lips to receive the kiss.

"I love─ _ah!_ " Baekhyun moans when he feels the first finger circling his rim of muscles. "I lo-love you too." He manages to say, and that encourages Chanyeol to keep going, giving him the confidence he needs to actually fulfil his promise.

If there’s something Baekhyun can say he loves almost as much as Chanyeol fucking him, is Chanyeol fingering him. He really likes the feeling of his long, thick fingers moving inside him, stretching him open and hitting that sensitive spot that has him screaming at the smallest of stimulations.

“Baek.” Chanyeol mumbles while he works one finger inside. Baekhyun’s breath hitches at the intrusion and his fingers curl around the sheets, trying to get used to the feeling. "You okay?" He asks with a worried tone, it doesn't matter how many times they've done this, it always hurts, it always burns.

Baekhyun nods and closes his eyes, letting out a long breath and relaxing his body until he considers he can take another finger in. "More." He breaths out. Chanyeol obliges, biting his lower lip while he eases a second finger in carefully. Baekhyun whimpers, his muscles clench around Chanyeol's fingers and the younger groans, burying his face on the older's stomach. His dick is just as hard as Baekhyun’s and it's on the same need of attention, but his main focus is Baekhyun. He can think about himself later.

Chanyeol starts moving, dragging his fingers in and out at a slow space that has Baekhyun squirming as the heat begins to build inside his stomach. He whimpers and moans, back arching when Chanyeol increases the pace of his fingers.

He kneels on the bed, allowing Baekhyun to find some support by digging his nails on his thigh; Chanyeol leans in to kiss him, swallowing the lewd sounds coming out of Baekhyun's mouth. The angle is awkward, but none of them cares.

Chanyeol pushes in a third finger, knuckle deep, and screams. He feels two of the digits already brushing his prostate.

"Yeol..."

"Close?" Chanyeol asks, a smirk spreading on his lips as he sees Baekhyun nodding, his mouth hanging open as the fast thrusting pace he picks up, burying his fingers now passed the knuckle. Baekhyun's rim clenches and unclenches around his fingers, the muscles of his stomach convulsing at the heat about to the explode and when Chanyeol adds a fourth finger, Baekhyun comes with a silent scream, ropes of white painting his stomach and chest; muscles contracting and body trembling at the overstimulation.

Chanyeol leans in to kiss him again, swallowing the whimper the older lets out when he keeps moving his fingers slowly, just to drive him of off his orgasm. When he looks down on himself, Chanyeol notices the cum dripping from the slit of his cock. He chuckles, having been too focus on making Baekhyun finish he didn't even feel the moment his own orgasm hit him. Strange.

"I'm better than you, I see." Baekhyun says with a breathless smile painted on his face, looking down to where the younger's cum stains part of the side of his stomach. Chanyeol twists his lips, pushing his boyfriend away and pulling his fingers out roughly, making him yelp. Chanyeol receives a punch on the arm as retaliation.


End file.
